Problem: Solve for $a$, $- \dfrac{4a + 9}{2a - 9} = 5$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2a - 9$ $ -(4a + 9) = 5(2a - 9) $ $-4a - 9 = 10a - 45$ $-9 = 14a - 45$ $36 = 14a$ $14a = 36$ $a = \dfrac{36}{14}$ Simplify. $a = \dfrac{18}{7}$